Paholainen aurorin ruumiissa
by Edesina
Summary: Oljo/Villisilmä, hyväksikäyttöä ja non-conia PwP


Ikäraja: K-15

Genre: Horror, Non-Con

Pari: Oljo/Vauhkomieli

Yhteenveto: _He kävivät tahtojen taistoa, metsästäjä ja saalis._

Disclaimer: Potter kuuluu Row-tädille ja minä vain leikin

Varoitukset: Ihmisen ja kotitontun välinen suhde, hyväksikäyttöä

A/N: Tätä oli aika vaikea kirjoittaa, koska paritus jo tarjoaa sinällään haastetta. Toivottavasti Oljo on pysynyt ainakin osittain IC:nä, koska Vauhkomieli on saanut uuden ulottuvuuden.

**Paholainen aurorin ruumiissa**

Oljo käpertyi koloonsa vuoteeksi tarkoitetun harmaan huovan päälle kerälle ja kaivoi harmaan vaatteensa kätköistä vanhan sormuksen, jossa oli Mustan vaakuna. Sen pientä ruumista kolotti ja ihoa poltteli. Se painautui tiukemmin vasten erikoisen asusteensa väristä huopaa kuullessaan laahaavia askelia. Joka toinen askel tömähti matolla vaimeana, joka toinen voimakkaana kuin tykinlaukaus.

Vaikka Oljo oli vanha, typerä tai kuuro se ei ollut. Kotitonttu kuuli paljon asioita, joita sen ei ollut tarkoitus kuulla, sillä se oli näkymätön isäntäväelle. Paitsi Mulkosilmälle, sille hullulle miehelle, jonka lasinen silmä havaitsi pienimmänkin liikkeen. Sille, joka tiesi aina, ketkä olivat huoneessa.

Tömähdys, tömähdys, murahdus. Oljo toivoi, että mies menisi pois. Kotitontun lepakkomaiset korvat värähtivät sen kuulostellessa tarkkaan. He kävivät tahtojen taistoa, metsästäjä ja saalis. Kotitontun kurttuiset sormet puristautuivat nyrkkiin sormuksen ympärille.

"Oljo, tule esiin ja seuraa minua", mies murahti karhealla äänellä, joka sai kylmät kauhun väreet vilistämään ympäri Oljon pientä kehoa sen totellessa vastentahtoisesti. Hulttioisäntä oli käskenyt tottelemaan kiltalaisia, vaikka ei tiennyt mitään pahuudesta, joka tapahtui talossa.

"Kyllä herra" vanha kotitonttu totteli nopeasti ja mukisematta. Mulkosilmä ei sietänyt sekunninkaan haaskaamista ja rankaisi nopeasti ja ankarasti. Kukaan ei koko kotitonttujen historiassa ollut kohdellut kotitonttuja yhtä huonosti, siitä Oljo oli varma.

Voi, jos vain Emäntä näkisi, kuinka saastaiset kuraveriset ja verenpetturit kohtelivat Oljoa, hän olisi oikaissut vääryydet, kotitonttu ajatteli katkerana, kun he kävelivät verhojen taa kätketyn muotokuvan ohi.

"Jakkaralle", kuului käsky, ja Oljo totteli niin rivakasti kuin vanha ruumis antoi myöten. Se kapusi itsensä korkuiselle puupenkille. Se tiesi, mitä Mulkosilmä halusi, mutta ei aikonut tehdä mitään ilman tarkkaa käskyä. Mokomalle kuraveristen ystävälle Oljo ei olisi mieliksi. Sen sijaan Bellatrix-neidin vuoksi kotitonttu olisi ollut valmis uhraamaan henkensä.

"Mene nelinkontin", Mulkosilmä komensi ja Oljo näki, kuinka miehen sieraimet laajenivat patoutuneesta vihasta. Arpiset kasvot näyttivät pelottavilta ja nenä, josta puuttui pala, oli suorastaan kammottava.

Oljo kuuli, kuinka mies riisui kaapunsa rauhallisesti ja työntyi nopealla liikkeellä pienen tontun sisälle. Oljo tunsi jokaisen liikahduksen ja vinkaisi yhden työnnön kohdalla vaimeasti.

"Vaiti", seuraava käsky tuli armottomasti, mies ei edes lopettanut liikettään. Kivun seasta Oljo tunsi, kuinka työnnöt muuttuivat rajummiksi ja epäsäännöllisemmiksi miehen lähestyessä huippuaan. Lopulta mies purkautui pienen tontun sisään ja rojahti sitten nojatuoliin huohottamaan. Oljo olisi parkaissut kivusta, jos käsky ei olisi estänyt sitä.

"Mene… ja muista, ei sanaakaan kenellekään tästä", mies kähisi tasattuaan hengitystään hetken. Oljo ontui ulos huoneesta niin nopeasti kuin pääsi. Se tiesi, että mies etsisi sen käsiinsä myös seuraavalla kerralla, kuten oli tehnyt jo lukuisia kertoja. Käskyt sitoivat kotitontun tiukemmin kuin tunteet ihmisen ja Mulkosilmä käytti sitä hyväkseen epäröimättä. Mies oli itse paholainen aurorin ruumiissa.

Vihainen Mulkosilmä, kiihottunut Mulkosilmä, tylsistynyt Mulkosilmä… Väkivaltaisen turhautumisen kohteeksi valittiin aina puolustuskyvytön olento, Oljo. Ihmiset olivat sellaisia, pahoja. Vain Emäntä oli ollut Oljolle hyvä.

Vanha kotitonttu ryömi aristavaa kehoaan varjellen takaisin koloonsa. Hetkellinen turvapaikka, jossa se voisi parannella haavojaan, kunnes tulisi seuraava kerta.

Fin


End file.
